


Kink Cafe

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM Kink Event, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Monsters, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, femboys, public bdsm scene, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Running a kink event, especially one of this size, required a near exhausting amount of effort. The time it takes to set up, making sure everything was just right for the ongoing scene, involving the right people, it was all so much work. The work was worth it in the end when a large event like this came together.





	1. Chapter 1

Running a kink event, especially one of this size, required a near exhausting amount of effort. The time it takes to set up, making sure everything was just right for the ongoing scene, involving the right people, it was all so much work. The work was worth it in the end when a large event like this came together. 

The outdoor kink cafe had been in the works for months. First a location was chosen. As it had to be on private property since the event would be clothing optional and span a weekend. In the end they found renting a B&B during its off season provided them with the space and privacy needed. The inn was closed to the public for the weekend to ensure no outsiders stumbled upon something they were not prepared to see. 

The rooms were rented to those participating in and organizing the event, while the overflow of participants stayed in the nearest hotels to the property. The outdoor space was set up to resemble a cafe. Complete with tables, chairs, umbrellas, and a serving station. It was important to create as immersive of an environment as possible for the guests. 

As the event started the subs were outfitted with their server gear. Collars with tags providing basic information were fitted around their necks. This would give the guests the ability to quickly check which subs were available for public and private use, and which were just participating as servers and were to be left mostly untouched. Each server had a small apron with a pocket that barely covered their bodies, underneath they were nude. The only other adornments were jewelry to add decorative flair. As both male and female subs were acting as servers the outfit was left simple to accommodate a variety of shapes and sizes. 

Soon the outdoor area was a bustle of activity with guests sitting at the tables or enjoying the lounge chairs while the servers brought them food and drink. A large minotaur was enjoying some treats while trying to coax a couple of servers into his lap insisting they needed to take a break. The busty orc that was serving him took him up on that offer as the human hurried to go get him another drink so that she could join in on the fun. 

A beautiful elf with androgenous features carried a tray to a table where a couple of orcs and a minotaur sat. There was already a human server under the table servicing one of the orcs. As she was otherwise occupied Alinar realized that the table would require a new server temporarily. Some of the subs were assigned specific tables either at their own request or at the request of their owner. While others, like Alinar, roamed freely between tables assisting anyone that desired it. 

Zar glanced over at his companion, who was clearly distracted by the lovely human under the table. “You plan on sharing her Khurg?” The darker skinned orc huffed at his companion and shook his head. 

“Not any time soon, getcher own.” Khurg grunted as the woman who’s mouth he currently occupied decided to try and deep throat him. His attention returned to her rather quickly as the conversation at the table continued without him.

Zar laughed heartily as the new server approached. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” Setting down the menu Zar looked the elf up and down. From this angle determining gender was impossible and the elf was so lovely Zar found himself not really caring. “How about you bring me and my friends something refreshing and perhaps I can tempt you to stay?” He smiled at Alinar. “Assuming you consent of course.”

Alinar bowed to the orc and then his companions. “I know just the thing that will quench your thirst and energize you.” Turning it was clear that Alinar was male, though he seemed far more female otherwise. His voice, his mannerisms, the jewelry he had chosen were all quite feminine, he just happened to not actually be female. The sway of his surprisingly curvy hips had the table staring as he moved to the serving station. 

“Now that confuses my boner.” Zar admitted while his friends laughed. “Can it Briam, you have questionable taste as it is, you can’t judge.” 

The minotaur raised his hands in supplication. “I never said I didn’t, I just took you to be straight with no options otherwise.” 

“Yeah well, I have never seen an elf so pretty and not be a woman, so maybe I am not as straight as I thought.” Zar did not seem distressed by this discovery. His eyes lingering on Alinar as their drinks were made and a light platter of food prepared. “Hell that is why we came here, to experience something new.” He shrugged turning back to Briam. 

“I think it is great you are willing to experiment. I am hoping to find a willing elf or human myself. My size tends to scare away the smaller individuals, but I find their delicate forms desirable to the point of distraction.” Briam paused as Alinar returned with their drinks and food. 

Setting the glasses in front of the men and the plate of fruit and pastries in the middle. Smiling at the minotaur Alinar gestured to the serving station where a rather short but plump human stood filling a trey. “She is quite adventurous if you can catch her eye. I could bring her over if you desire to meet her. Like myself she has no owner and has volunteered for any and all desired services.” 

Briam turned to see the human walking a tray to a nearby table, her eyes were bright as she smiled and laughed with the guests. The apron doing very little to cover her generous curves. The bounce in her step, the curve of her hips, and that sweet smile were too much to resist. Briam nodded. “I would very much enjoy meeting her.” Alinar bowed, his long ears flicking delicately as he did, a mischievous smile on his face as her turned from the table and walked towards the other server. 

Zar and Briam watched as a short conversation occurred between the two servers. “Are you going to stay here or take her up to your room?” Zar just had to ask. Considering the look on Briam’s face, it was clear the bull had not thought that far ahead. “Look around, you don’t have to if you want to try something different. Others are clearly enjoying being able to indulge in public, why shouldn’t we?”

Briam smiled at his companion. “You make a good point my friend. I see no reason to move. I like the fresh air, and we did just get our food and drink. It would be a shame to leave so soon.”

Alinar returned with the human in tow. “Gentlemen this is Dea, and she would be eager to assist any of you with whatever you need.” The elf pushed the cute plump human closer to the minotaur and watched with a gentle smile as she was pulled into his lap. He was clearly being careful with her, and Alinar was relieved to see that she would receive gentle treatment to start. Turning to the orc that had complimented him Alinar bowed. “Will you be requiring anything else of me?”

Zar looked thoughtful, considering his options. He had never been sexually attracted to another male before, however this elf was nothing like the men he spent most of his time with. Alinar was beautiful in the same ways he found women beautiful. The delicate features, the curve of his hips, the roundness of his bottom. They all gave Zar pause. In the end he decided that the attraction was strong enough that gender simply did not matter this time. 

“Yes, I would like for you to join me, are you available?” Zar rubbed his thigh, indicating where he would like Alinar to sit should he agree. 

“I am free, and as this table has drinks and food. You can enjoy the other offerings of the cafe now.” Seating himself in Zars lap and crossing one shapely leg over the other Alinar leaned into the muscular chest of the orc. “Everything is negotiable sir, I am eager to provide you with whatever your heart desires.”

Zar stiffened at first, then warmed to the feeling of the rather shapely ass in his lap. The elf was a treat, that was certain. He felt somehow more powerful, having another male act so eagerly submissive to him. Zar’s hand rested on Alinar’s thigh. “Let’s start slow, I want us both to enjoy this experience.”


	2. Kinktober Day 7 : Kink Cafe - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently Alinar was perched quite happily in the lap of the orc who’s attention he had managed to capture. They were chatting quietly, enjoying each others company and closeness as they watched the others at the table enjoying themselves.

The Kink Cafe event was a remarkable success so far. Everyone attending was having fun, there were plenty of servers to go around, and many individuals were finding joy in new kinks they had never tried before. Overall the event coordinators could not be more happy as they visited the different tables and lounge area to meet with all the guests. The event itself was about midway through and the cafe portion would be closing in a few hours. Any couples and groups still wishing to play would be allowed to remain to finish their scenes, or could move to other areas of the B&B to continue there. 

Currently Alinar was perched quite happily in the lap of the orc who’s attention he had managed to capture. They were chatting quietly, enjoying each others company and closeness as they watched the others at the table enjoying themselves. It was clear that Zar was not used to having a male companion in a sexual sense, so Alinar was letting him take the lead. It was nice, to be held and stroked gently, even though with Zar it was clearly curiosity and uncertainty that had kept the touch mostly neutral. Alinar would be concerned if he wasn’t able to feel Zar’s erection pressing against his ass, without that indication of arousal, he would assume Zar simply wasn’t interested. 

Zar rubbed his tusks against the elfs neck, trying to think of how to approach things. He had never been sexual with another male, but he could not ignore his attraction to Alinar. The orc knew enough that he wasn’t completely ignorant, but it was still difficult to make that first move. Also, the show Briam was putting on with that lovely little human Dea in his lap was a bit of a distraction. It had not taken long for Briam to encourage the girl to begin touching him sexually, and while Zar had seen Briam naked before, this was different and the size of his friend was startling. Which is how he found himself transfixed on the sight before him and paying a bit less attention to the elf in his lap. “Do you think she will actually try to take it inside her? Or just keep using her hands?” Zar asked Alinar.

“Honestly, I want to see her try and take it, but I can understand if she sticks to just giving him a handjob. It is still something to behold.” Alinar shifted so his back was no longer pressed to Zar’s chest and he was sitting a bit more sideways in the orcs lap. “I could.. Do the same for you?” This new angle allowed Zar to see that Alinar was aroused under his apron.”

The movement of Alinar in his lap caught Zar’s attention and he looked down, seeing the elfs arousal he pushed the apron aside to get a better look. Alinar was quite lovely, even here. Despite having never really looked at a cock and feeling interest before, Zar had to admit, the elf had a nice cock. It was delicate looking, slender without being too thin, and curved in a way that looked like it might be quite enjoyable to feel. The tip had a nice swell, but was not near as bulbous as Zars own, the shape was also more uniform. Orc cocks varied a bit and his had ridges and was thicker in the middle, tapering down somewhat near the base. 

Without thinking Zar reached out, grasping Alinars cock and giving it a stroke. It fit nicely in Zar’s large calloused hand. His thick thumb rubbed over the velvety soft tip of the elfs cock watching as a drop of pre-cum was produced and then spread. “Lovely, everything about you is simply beautiful.” Zar whispered into Alinar’s neck as he slowly stroked the elf. Being careful of his claws he could feel Alinar shaking slightly in his lap, worried Zar soothed the elf. “Shh… I know how to be careful, I won’t hurt you I promise.”

Alinar gasped and rocked up slightly into Zar’s fist. “Not afraid.” His voice caught a bit as he spoke. “It just feels so good. You have such big, strong, rough hands, it feels incredible.” Alinar knew better than to push, he was not the one in charge here but he still wanted more. 

Zar chuckled against Alinar’s neck, his voice deep and tender. “Glad you like it. Kind of standard for Orcs, you never been with one before?” Zar was curious if this was a day of firsts for both of them. 

Alinar blushed and leaned against Zar more. “I’ve always wanted to, but no, I have never had the opportunity.” He squirmed a bit in Zar’s lap when the orc’s hand stopped moving. “Does that change things?” Alinar asked worried. 

“Not at all, makes it better. Just going to have to take our time.” Zar was getting excited and if the elf had never been with an orc before, then if things were going to go farther, they were going to have to prepare him a bit. “I want you to stroke yourself, I want to see how you like it.” 

Alinar nodded happy to put on a show for Zar, hoping that he could impress the orc enough that maybe Zar would invite Alinar to his room once the cafe was closed for the evening. If he was going to get that invite then he had to make sure and appeal to whatever it was in Zar that had initially made Alinar so attractive to him. 

Wrapping his own hand around his cock Alinar started with slow, languid strokes to tease himself. The teasing would cause him to leak more precum which Zar seemed to like. Using his thumb he would brush the head spreading the slickness around to make his cock look shiny, more appealing. 

Zar stopped one of the servants walking by and whispered to them, requesting something that Alinar could not hear. He smiled at the elf and nodded for him to continue when he paused. “Don’t worry, I am enjoying the show. You simply are just too beautiful to resist, and as patient as I am trying to be, I find that I am getting a little too excited.” As Zar urged Alinar to continue the servant came back with a bottle of lube setting it on the table near Zar.

Alinar’s blush deepened not only at Zar’s flattering words, but at the sight of the lubricant on the table and what it probably meant. He could still feel Zar’s erection, so the orc was clearly still excited. Not wanting to make any assumptions, Alinar continued stroking himself slowly, waiting for Zar’s next instructions.

“Good, I love watching you Alinar, but I want to see more.” he pushed the apron more to the side and spread the elfs legs more. Opening the lube he pushed it toward Alinar. “I want you to prepare yourself, I want to see you fingering that sweet little hole of yours.” Zar grabbed Alinar’s wrist before the elf could touch the lube. “But don’t cum, that is for when I am inside you, and I will be inside you Alinar, I promise you that.”

The elf moaned as Zar’s words drove his arousal even higher. There was something about the way the orc spoke, his deep voice, the warm yet commanding tone. It made Alinar clench and he was becoming desperate to please and impress this orc. If what he could feel pressing against him was any indication of size, Zar was going to be an unforgettable ride. 

When his hand was released Alinar dipped his fingers into the lube coating them generously. He had to let go of his cock to make sure he didn’t spill any on them. Spreading his legs a bit farther he tried to find a position that allowed him to remain in Zar’s lap but also give the orc a view of what he was doing. Alinar was lucky there was plenty of room in the orc’s lap to spread out a bit otherwise he would have fallen on his ass already. Carefully he pressed a finger against his pucker, swirling circles over the sensitive skin and spreading the lub before pushing in slowly. There wasn’t much resistance to just one finger, having done this to himself many times. Still he knew better than to rush and slowly worked his finger in, stretching himself as he relaxed against the orc.

Zar watched with rapt fascination as the elf fingered himself, stretching himself slowly. It was a far more arousing sight than Zar had initially anticipated it would be and found himself growing eager and a bit impatient. He wouldn’t let his growing impatience and need ruin the experience though and he continued to just watch, a hand massaging Alinar’s thigh as the elf worked a second finger into himself. “Beautiful, exquisit, I simply cannot wait to be inside you Alinar.” Zar rumbled in the elfs ear, nipping the lobe with his sharp teeth, enjoying the reaction he got. “Do you want me inside of you elf?” Zar growled in a more aggressive voice. 

“Yes! Oh by the Goddess yes!” Alinar gasped, that deep voice and nip on the ear making him clench around his own fingers as he stretched himself. He was careful not to brush his prostate, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to cum yet and he wasn’t trying to drive himself crazy. “I promise I can take you, I need it.” He was becoming desperate to feel the orc inside of him.

Zar grasped Alinars cock as the elf rocked down onto his own fingers. “Shhh.. not yet, not yet. I am bigger than you think, I don’t want to damage you.” He squeezed the elfs cock as he stroked it slowly, knowing he could make Alinar cum like this, knowing he was teasing and pushing the elf to the point where he might disobey Zar’s command. Though that just meant there would also be time for punishment and that delighted Zar just as much as the idea of fucking this pretty little elf boy. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy the elf, perhaps they could stay in touch when all this was over. For now, he wanted everything Alinar had to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Again this one got away from me and I feel like I may need a part 3 for this one. However I could just end it here, as it does feel somewhat finished. If another prompt feels like it could fit these two, I may go ahead with a part 3]


	3. Kink Cafe 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kink Cafe event draws to a close and Alinar finds he has grown attached to Zar, they agree to continue seeing each other after the event and enjoy some time together playing in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 7 Prompts: Caning Teasing ~ Anal plug (public, under clothes) ~ Public exposure   
Fandom: Original  
Tags: Exophilia, m/m, femoboy, teasing, anal plus, public exposure  
Pairing: Orc(m)/Elf(m), Alinar/Zar
> 
> [Author’s Note: I had waited to find a good set of prompts to continue Kink Cafe. However when picking prompts I wasn’t paying attention. I have replaced Caning with another randomly selected kink. As someone with experience in BDSM, and with caning, it is not something I enjoy or want to write at this time. I understand if it violates the spirit of kinktober, but I did try to make sure not to include extreme or triggering kinks and that also means for myself. I hope you all understand]

The first day of the Kink Cafe had been a resounding success as far as everyone was concerned. Both the group running it and everyone participating had an incredible time and when it was time to close down the cafe portion of the event there was quite a bit of grumbling. Scenes were allowed to wrap up, and people were encouraged to continue enjoying each other throughout the night. Since the entire building had been rented for this event there were no areas where clothes were required and that scenes were not allowed within reason. Some types of scenes were limited to certain areas, only to avoid causing any damage to the property, fire cupping in particular had a space outside to prevent any accidental fires from starting. 

Alinar had been hesitant to move away from Zar when they had finished at the table. As much as the elf had wanted to be fucked right there by the orc, that wasn’t in the cards. Eventually it had been just the two of them left and despite ample preparation, Zar didn’t fit and wasn’t comfortable forcing the issue. The orc still made sure that the elf had a mind blowing orgasm, with promises of future attempts, but Alinar was not feeling patient. 

To make up for it he slipped under the table and took the orcs cock into his mouth, even though they really should have finished their scene and moved on. Alinar wasn’t taking any chances, he had wanted to make sure the orc never forgot him. He used every trick he had to push the orc past his control until that thick ridged cock was lodged deep in his throat. Alinar was hard again just thinking about how it felt to have something so big inside him. The amount of cum was also a shock and he came close to choking if he hadn’t pulled back. 

They separated for the evening, though Alinar wanted to ask if he could stay with Zar for the night, but that felt too much like overstepping so he had gone to his own room. When the morning light pushed through the curtains Alinar was already awake and eager to see Zar again, though he was nervous. What if the orc was no longer interested. It was clear that males were not his preference and maybe whatever magic had pulled them together yesterday, only worked once. 

With nervousness filling him Alinar dressed for the day. Slipping on his blank collar and apron. He would be working the cafe again, or that was the plan. If Zar asked, then Alniar would drop everything for the orc. Participation was voluntary and there were more than enough subs at the event to fill in when people needed breaks or formed connections and wanted to explore. The organizers made sure to provide enough volunteers so that the cafe would not be understaffed. 

Heading downstairs slowly Alinar looked for Zar but did not see him. He did see the minotaur that had been with the orc, but not the orc himself. Heaving outside to the cafe, Alinar signed in for his shift and began to wait on tables. At first it was easy to lose himself in the experience. The flirting, the teasing, the gentle swats on his rear as he walked by, but as time passed Alinar found himself looking for the orc and filling with disappointment when he wasn’t there. 

When it was his break time the elf slipped into the building and looked around. Checking out all the areas where scenes were likely to be happening, all the places where people were encouraged to gather and Zar wasn’t there. Heading out to the side yard, the elf finally saw the orc. Naked, laying on a chair in the sun next to the pool. Skin glistening with sweat or maybe oil. It was a sight to behold. All those hard muscles contrasting with the softer curve of the orcs stomach. The thick hair covering what seemed like every inch of his broad body. Alinar was aroused and he was just looking. 

An idea sprung into the elfs mind and he rushed back to the cafe and made a suggestion that some of the servers with nothing to do, should serve light drinks over at the pool area since it was a particularly hot day. The idea was met with enthusiasm and he, along with some other subs, loaded up trays with a variety of refreshing fruity drinks and carefully headed over to the pool area. 

Alinar worked to be first over so that he could be the one offering Zar a drink. Heading over to the orc with purpose the elf smiled. It appeared Zar was asleep, and he cleared his throat lightly. “Would you care for a cool refreshing drink?”

Zar had drifted into a light doze on the chair and opened one eye behind his sunglasses only to spy the pretty boy elf from the day before. His lips quirked up in a smirk, emphasising his tusks. “Couldn’t get enough of me I see?”

Alinar felt his skin flushed being called out so clearly. Was it that obvious? Of course it was obvious, but really? “As you can see we are offering drinks around the pool.” He gestured to the other servers.

“Uh huh, you just happened to end up over here near me.” Zar smirked and glanced over the drinks taking one that looked interesting “So, how long did you stare at me before you decided to bring me a drink?”

The blush was darkening and the elf could not hide his own embarrassment. He stuttered but ended up just not saying anything at all. Maybe this had not been the best idea. Zar seemed far more amused, more interested in teasing him, than in interacting as they had the day before. 

“Don’ frown like that. I was only speaking in jest. I liked to throw you off your game. You seem so composed, I couldn’t help myself. Plus, you are quite attractive all flushed like that. Why don’t you finish serving drinks and then come back over here to join me ok?”

Alinar felt a thrill go through him as he nodded and tried not to rush through serving the others around the pool. It had been a clever idea, something the organizers liked enough to have a small drink cart moved over by the pool so refreshments could continue to be served. With no drinks left Alinar headed back over and invited himself right into Zar’s lap.

The orc chuckled and placed a large hand on the elfs hips. “Well, just move on in why don’t you?” His laugh got louder as he set the drink down and nipped the elf on the shoulder. “Keep going like this and I am going to take you home with me. Dress you all pretty and make you service me every night.”

“I only wish” Alinar slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, that was not meant to be outloud.

Zar just stared for a moment, tilting his head. “Huh…” 

The orc looked more and more thoughtful as the elf looked more and more mortified. Shrinking into himself. “Look, guys are kind of a new thing for me.” Zar admitted and saw the elfs ears droop. “But I have to say, I don’t hate it. New or not, you are different. Something about you just.. Just does it for me.” Zar ws stroking Alinars thigh softly, fingers brushing under the apron. “I don’t hate the idea, but I don’t know that I could just walk away from women either.”

“You wouldn’t have to. I know plenty of people that like both. I prefer men, I always have, but there have been women that knew how to touch me, or that I have felt strong emotional bonds with. I am not asking for forever.” Alinar admitted and seemed a bit lost. “It doesn’t even have to be more than this weekend.” He wanted more, but knew that would be reaching, pushing, maybe asking for too much.

Zar looked thoughtful. “I honestly thought about asking if it was ok to exchange information, to see each other after this.” He lifted a hand, running his fingers through the elfs soft hair. “I wasn’t entirely joking when I said I wanted you to come home with me.” 

“I can share.” Alinar blurted out and then sucked in his breath biting his lip. His mouth was betraying him. Showing his desperation. Something about Zar had captured him. It was infatuation, it had to be simple infatuation, but it was strong and insistent.

The orc laughed loudly and shook his head. “You are something else, and don’t tempt me. I like having multiple partners. Something about the intense stimulation doing it for me, but also, orcs grow up in communities. We have large extended families, we share duties, fortune, success, and failure, happiness, and sorrow. It is unlikely for an orc to be in a relationship with just one person and not have some form of support as well. Sure monogamy happens, often too, but just as often are there relationships with multiple partners.” 

Alinar was learning more about orcish culture in this one conversation than he ever had in his past. It was refreshing and thrilling to learn so much. It just made him like Zar more and made him want to spend even more time with the orc, learning everything he could. Not just about Zar himself, but his culture as well.

“I could be ok with that.” Alinar admitted. The idea of a close knit community, of people helping each other, of sharing and warmth. It was alluring, tempting, for someone as solitary as himself. 

“How about we worry about all that later, and just focus on enjoying the weekend, but is that a yes to seeing each other after this, at least in a casual sense?” Zar wasn’t ready to jump into anything serious, but he wouldn’t mind exploring this new experience more, and a weekend really wasn’t long enough if he was honest.

Alinar settled against Zar with a smile. “Deal. Let's spend the weekend getting to know each other and then, when this is over, continue with that.” There was no need to jump into anything serious, it was clear they both were interested in pursuing something and willing to take it slow. 

The weekend was a success, the kink cafe event going over better than anyone expected. Most of the people involved ended up leaving with new friends and lovers, some in new relationships. Others had used the event to build on the relationships they already had, and everyone agreed that this should be at least a yearly event if not bi-yearly.

As much fun as he had, Alinar wished that he and Zar could have gone further with their explorations. Penetrative sex still had not occured, but that didn’t mean they didn’t find other ways to tease each other and bring each other over the edge. The elf was just growing a bit impatient. Every time he saw Zar’s dick he wanted that thick ridged monster inside of him. 

Being at home, alone, Alinar found he missed Zar’s warmth. The feel of that large, muscular, hairy body pressed against him, wrapped around him. Zar was larger than life in Alinar’s eyes and he realized that he might be far more attached to the orc than the orc was to him. When it came time to actually contact Zar, Alinar felt nervous. What if he changed his mind and didn’t want this to continue. 

When Zar suggested a public outing, something to test the elfs limits, Alinar was excited. Zar wanted to do a little public play with the elf. Something that surprised Alinar as he assumed Zar would not want anyone to know that he was suddenly sexually attracted to males. Though, Alinar could easily pass as a woman if he wore certain types of clothing, and when he brought it up Zar sounded a little more excited than expected. They came to an agreement. Alinar would dress in a more feminine style, but not specifically try to pretend he was a woman. If he was misgendered while they were out, that was not their problem. Zar also wanted him to wear a plug. Preferably something a little more feminine, and he eluded to wanting to see Alinar in women's undergarments. All of this Alinar was not only ok with, but had the items on hand to easily fulfill the request. 

Packing a bag Alinar headed over to Zar’s place, wanting to bring a few options and let Zar finalize his look. His long hair was already styled delicately, pulled up with some strands free around his face. A light application of makeup to bring out his eyes and color his lips. The rest was just casual, not wanting to risk any of his options getting messy on the way.

When he arrived Zar embraced Alinar, pulling the elf into a kiss that had both men a little breathless and more than a little aroused when it was over. It was a surprise, but a welcome one and Alinar allowed himself to be tugged back into the bedroom. 

“Are you wearing it?” Zar was curious as he looked at the bag. 

“No, I thought you could put it in me, and then help me pick my outfit.” Alinar blushed when he saw Zar’s cock visibly throb at the suggestion. His worries that Zar would lose interest fading away for now. 

“Get naked, and lay on the bed. Get the plug out, I have some good lube here unless you have one you prefer?”

“No, I am sure yours is as good as any. This plug can be used with a variety of lubes so it should be fine.” Stripping and laying on his back Alinar set the plug on the bed next to him.

Zar joined him on the bed, the bottle of lube set on the nightstand as his large hands smoothed over the elfs shapely legs. “You really are beautiful Alinar. I don’t want you to think for a moment that anything has changed. You have opened my mind to something I never thought of before, and there is no going back, and I couldn’t be happier about that.”

Smoothing his hands along the elfs body Zar helped him position his legs and the grabbed the lube. Using one hand to help position Alinar, the other was used to carefully apply lube to the elfs pucker. They had spent time working with their fingers to help prepare Alinar before and discovered it was easier for the elf to start and the orc to join in, as one of is fingers was thicker than two of the elfs. It seemed the elf had already prepped himself somewhat and Zar smiled. 

“Eager I see? Can you take the plug like this or do you need more preparation?”

“I can take it. I was wearing a smaller one around the house while packing to help.”

Nodding Zar lubed up the plug watching it glisten. It had a delicate lavender jewel in it, the end shaped like a heart. The orc smiled and swirled the tip around the elfs opening, teasing and watching the smaller man squirm before pushing it in slowly. Zar wanted it to be him. He wanted to be inside Alinar so badly that they both groaned when it finally slid into place and settled snug between the elfs cheeks. 

“Fuck that is so hot, you have no idea how badly I want to just hold you down and rut you. Who knows, maybe a day of wearing this one might be enough to prep you. It seems bigger than the one you had over the weekend.”

“It is, this one is newer and I have been working up to wearing it. I have one size up from this, if this isn’t enough, we can always work up to that, and then see if it helps with penetration.” Alinar offered.

Zar liked the idea and helped Alinar up before going to wash his hands. “Pull out the outfits, I would like to have lunch soon.”

Alinar pulled on some delicate panties, a light cream color with lace details and a ribbon at the back. Zar clearly enjoyed them and asked Alinar to walk around the room and pick up a few things. The elf chuckled but obeyed. He wanted to be perfect, to show Zar what a good sub he could be. The outfit they ended up choosing was a pair of pants that fit the elf in a way that accented his more feminine hips. The shirt had a built in bustier that cinched at the waist and gave Alinar the illusion of curves and a small bit of cleavage. The rest of the shirt was flowy and slightly open at the top. 

Overall the look was androgynous but leaning heavily towards the feminine. Zar would have had to look twice to be able to tell Alinar wasn’t a woman, and the reality was, if he didn’t already know the elf was male, he honestly would not have been able to tell. 

“You are so lovely, let’s go before I change my mind and keep you here all to myself.” Zar guided Alinar out gently by the arm.

They enjoyed their lunch together, the server referring to Alinar as miss, and neither bothered to correct him. It was a little joke they were enjoying. How many people mistook Alinar for a woman and how long it took for anyone to actually figure out that he wasn’t. As it stood, so far only one person seemed to notice that Alinar might not be female, but they did not seem sure and clearly wanted to say something but didn’t.

After lunch they went for a walk and the plug was teasing the elf in a way that was making him desperate for release. He wanted Zar to fuck him, to milk hos prostate, and he didn’t care who saw. Of course they had to be careful and it was difficult to remain calm. When Zar suggested a movie Alinar felt it would be the perfect opportunity to relax. Since he would be sitting still the stimulation would not be as intense.

Of course he should have expected something was up when Zar insisted they sit far in the back of the theater and did not seem to care what movie they chose. Alinars suspicions were confirmed about thirty minutes into the film. He could feel a large heavy hand running up his thigh and over his crotch. Alinar squirmed causing the plug to shift and he had to bite back a moan. 

Zar leaned over. “If you can stay silent, I will let you cum.”

Slowly Zar undid Alinar’s pants and slid a hand inside. He groped the elfs cock and stroked it slowly. Between the position and how dark it was, it would be impossible for anyone looking to tell exactly what was happening. It was clearly sexual, but gave no indication of what genitals were involved. 

Alinar was determined to show Zar that he could take orders, and fought to be silent as his cock was teased. It wasn’t the same as a normal hand job, the position was awkward. It meant the stimulation wasn’t as direct and was more teasing in nature. It kept him on the edge for almost the entirety of the movie. The longer it went on the more desperate the elf became before he broke and whispered to Zar.

“Please”

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. Zar leaned down and took the elfs cock into his mouth in one smooth motion, swallowing the entire length and sucking hard. He could feel Alinars hips thrust up only once, as the elf desperately grasped his hair and came in his throat. 

Miraculously the elf had remained mostly silent, only a quiet choked off grunt could be heard. Sitting up Zar smiled and put his arm around Alinar pulling him close into a cuddle as the elf readjusted his pants. They had been seen, Zar noticed a couple much further down the row watching them. Clearly they weren’t bothered by it as they seemed to be up to their own little risky activities. Feeling a bit playful Zar waved at them and then turned back to the film with a smile.

Maybe tonight would be the night. He would invite Alinar to stay and he wouldn’t give up until he was deep inside Alinar and the elf was screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: This one got away from me and I spent so much time on the premise that I didn’t get to the full on sex scenes. I plan to provide a part two later in the month with prompts that will fit these various couples. This one may end up with multiple parts, but as of now only the second part is being planned.]


End file.
